


Snowfort

by Cee5



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: MJNAir is stuck in a small village because of the snow, and Arthur disappears. Martin goes looking for him and is pleasantly surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to Gus for the Fandot Christmas Exchange.

Martin pushed the door of the cabin, but it didn’t open; something, or someone, was blocking it.

“Arthur? Are you in there?”

He had searched Arthur all over the place and, since he hadn’t found him anywhere, he had decided to look for him in the plane as well. He didn’t think that, with all the snow, Arthur would leave the hotel and return to the airfield, but that seemed to be exactly what happened.

It was only a few days before Christmas, and the whole MJNAir crew was stuck in the middle of a small town, waiting for the weather to get better and allow them to fly back home. Although this was an annoyance for everyone else, Arthur seemed quite excited at the perspective of spending yet another day delaying take-off. Martin didn’t try to understand him on that point anymore, although he suspected that the real reason Arthur liked take-off delays so much was because, one way or the other, he always ended up convincing them to play games. This time, though, as they gathered around a table at the hotel’s bar, Arthur had disappeared mysteriously.

“No!” Martin heard Arthur shouting. His voice seemed muffled, somehow. “You can’t come in!”

“What? Why not? Arthur, what is going on? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“I’m… doing something. Wait one more minute.”

Martin sighed, then took off his thick leather gloves and rubbed his hands together.

“Okay, close your eyes!”

There was an edge on Arthur’s voice, as if he was trying to conceal his excitement.

“Close my eyes? What for?”

Honestly, Martin just wanted him to get back to the hotel. He was cold from the walk across the airfield and he really, really wanted some time alone with Arthur. The relationship was pretty recent and it had caught both by surprise. With Christmas time and Carolyn coming up with another-another jobs every other day, they still hadn’t made time to be together. Not as much as Martin would like, anyway.

“Just… do it, please!”

Martin laughed. Okay, if it was so important to Arthur that he closed his eyes, he would do it.

“Alright, then, they’re closed.”

He heard the door of the cabin opening, and he felt as Arthur came out and then proceeded to place his hands on each of Martin’s arms, guiding him inside the cabin.

“You can open your eyes now.”

It was a whisper, Arthur’s breath next to his ear, and Martin sighed. Then, he opened his eyes.

For some reason he could not understand, the whole cabin was covered in… blankets. There were blankets hanging from all places and laid on the floor and there were pillows. Lots and lots of pillows.

“What is this? Where did you get the blankets from?”

“Oh, I always carry these. You never know when you’ll have the chance to make a snow fort!”

So that’s what that was. Martin laughed.

“Arthur, this is not a snow fort. You need snow for a snow fort. This is a blanket fort.”

 “Well, there’s snow outside so, technically, it’s both.”

He smiled, timidly, and Martin smiled back. Arthur was endearing.

“Okay, I’ll take that.” He said. “And what are you planning on doing with a snow-blanket fort like this?”

Arthur’s eyes started to shine; the excitement was back.

“Oh… I’ve got loads of ideas, Skip!” he seemed lost for words for a moment, trying to adjust himself, as if he feared his enthusiasm might be exaggerated, and then he corrected himself. “Martin. Marty.”

He was unsure if Martin would appreciate the pet name, but Martin didn’t seem bothered by it.

Martin extended a hand and Arthur took it. Then, they sat on top of the pillows and as the snow was falling outside, they held hands and talked, and sometimes they didn’t say anything at all, and it was perfect.


End file.
